


A Normal Everyday Occurrence

by roguefaerie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Sex Pollen, Swimming, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: They go swimming near their apartment....
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: We die afen and afen





	A Normal Everyday Occurrence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).



At least the one thing he knew was that he was with the partner he wanted to be with. The sea creature had pushed its spores toward both of them and now they were frantically swimming for the surface, then running to their apartment close enough to the dock.

He thought that maybe he could have anticipated this when they came here for the first time, but he had never seen an octopus or whatever the hell that close before and now--

Manuel melted into Theo’s arms and Theo pressed him up against the wall and as he thrusted he said, “We can never swim there again.”

“Or every day. We could swim there every day.”

Theo had enough presence of mind to laugh, but he didn’t stop for a moment.

Manuel wondered how far they could go on the--

Spores.

Then he thought maybe he shouldn’t ask questions quite like that.

Maybe they were a bad idea.

It would probably be worth it to be sore in the morning.

He would let Theo have him for as long as he wanted.

They belonged together, after all--in all the ways that meant something. By sea, by land, by tentacle.


End file.
